


Wanderlust

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Mark always seem to run into each other by chance during their travels. A businessman and a travel blogger. Sounds romantic. Except Jaebum doesn't even have Mark's number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who translated this story!
> 
> Vietnamese (JennyJ): https://jennyjung1512.wordpress.com/2016/07/24/wanderlust/
> 
> Chinese (Channynnn): http://www.lofter.com/blog/channynn?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04
> 
> I'm always happy to get translation requests, so please just comment and ask so I know you want to do it ^^

The inspiration for Mark's blog post in this story actually comes from one of my favorite travel bloggers, check it out!: **[10 Love Stories](http://www.adventurouskate.com/10-love-stories-from-my-travels/)**

 

* * *

Jaebum sighed as the bed shifted and the warmth next to him disappeared. Slowly, grudgingly, he opened his eyes. 

The room was dark, but he could see the blue-grey of pre-dawn through the cracks of the curtains.

“It's not even sunrise,” he grumbled, staring at the pale expanse of Mark’s back.

Chuckling, Mark ran his hand through his hair and stood, not bothering with modesty as the blanket dropped from his waist, leaving him naked and bare in front of Jaebum. After nearly five years, the shyness that used to follow their sporadic meetings long since disappeared.

Jaebum grinned from where he lay on his stomach, face still half-buried in his pillow, enjoying the view as Mark rummaged around for his briefs.

“Sorry.” Mark grinned over his shoulder. “If I don't get out soon I'll _miss_ the sunrise.”

He pulled on his briefs and finally turned to face Jaebum, who fought the urge to reach for him. Instead, he lifted his arm in a tired wave and closed his eyes again. It was easier than watching Mark leave.

The bed dipped and soft lips touched his.

“See you again?” Mark said lightly.

Jaebum could hear the smile in his voice. He sighed and nodded.

“See you,” he mumbled, already drifting back to sleep.

With another chuckle, Mark gently ruffled his hair and Jaebum felt the bed shift again.

He listened to the soft hiss of the shower, wishing he could join, but far too comfortable under the warm blankets to move. A few minutes later, Mark  was moving quietly through the room, smelling of hotel shampoo, and gathering his things. Finally, he heard the soft _click_ as the door shut, and he was alone.

It always ended like this. With one of them leaving. Sometimes in the early hours of the morning. Others at night, when their time together was hurried and one of them was running late for an overnight flight or train. Even more rarely, they parted after a lazy morning or an afternoon of Mark leading Jaebum around for the day, letting him enjoy the world when he was usually stuck in meetings.

Jaebum travelled for business. Mark did too. But while Jaebum’s work took him around the world to sit in air-conditioned boardrooms, Mark’s showed him beautiful sweeping views of Italy’s Amalfi Coast. Took him to little, quiet towns in Estonia, and bustling night markets in Thailand.

A travelling businessman for a large investment firm and a travel blogger.

Sounded romantic.

Except Jaebum didn't even have Mark’s number.

Their meetings were always, strangely, by chance.

Even their first meeting in South Korea, when Jaebum was just starting at the company and Mark had just quit his teaching job to begin his travels, they met through a mutual friend. After a night of shooting each other exasperated looks as Jackson proceeded to spend most of his first real paycheck on buying drinks for everyone in the bar, they parted ways and Jaebum never expected to see or hear from Mark again.

Then they met in London.

Then Stokholm.

And again in New York, where they finally tumbled into bed and suddenly it became a “thing.”

Sometimes their meetings were simple. A quick “hello” and a flash of a smile as Mark rushed past him, trying to catch a flight on a short layover.

Jaebum’s favorite moments were the ones spent catching up in cafés, or the few times they sat in an airport bar, chatting before their flights.

He never knew when they would see each other. He kept up with Mark through his blog, but never commented.

He didn’t even know what he was for Mark. A fling. A free place to stay for a night. A friend. A lover…

 

“How’s pretty boy?” Jinyoung greeted as he walked into the empty meeting room later that morning, where he would be spending the rest of his time in the Philippines.

Jaebum took the proffered cup of coffee without answering. He knew Jinyoung hadn't seen Mark come or go last night, but the other man had an uncanny ability to know whenever they had one of their “overnight visits," as he called them. 

“He does have a name,” he replied.

Jinyoung snorted and took a seat at the head of the table. He watched as Jaebum readied the computer and projector for his presentation.

“Right.” He smirked. “How’s _Mark_?”

Jaebum kind of hated Jinyoung.

“He’s flying to Cambodia tonight.”

The noise of sympathy from Jinyoung was just mocking enough for Jaebum to pick up a nearby pen and chuck it at his head.

 

He and Mark wouldn't meet again for another three months.

This time it was in Moscow. 

He was just about to exit the gates when someone shouted his name.

Jetlagged and grouchy, he barely heard it, thinking only of his hotel bed and a long, long nap before he had to meet his clients for dinner.

“Jaebum!”

Mark bounced in front of him, his smile giddy and eyes bright with that boyish glint Jaebum came to lo—

—appreciate.

“I thought you were in Budapest,” he said without thinking.

Mark's grin widened. “Good to know you read my blog.”

It was his homepage, but Mark didn't need to know that.

“Layover.” Mark gestured to the small carry-on he abandoned a few feet away. “My sister threatened to release all of my baby pictures if I missed my niece's birthday again,” he joked. "So I'm on my way to LA for a bit."

Jaebum smiled, hoping his disappointment didn't show.

_“Aeroflot flight 1863 flight to Los Angeles now boarding all customers who require additional assistance and passengers with small children. Welcome aboard.”_

Mark smiled sadly. “Guess I need to head back.”

They parted, leaving Jaebum feeling empty as he left the terminal. It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye with each meeting.

 

*

“ _You met again in_ Austria _?”_ Jackson shouted so loudly that Jaebum had to hold the phone away from his ear. He could perfectly imagine the incredulous look on his friend’s face.

“And Brazil earlier last week,” Jinyoung replied unhelpfully, leaning over Jaebum’s shoulder so Jackson could hear him.

Jaebum shoved him off.

 _“Have you even asked for his number yet?”_ Jackson asked.

Fighting off Jinyoung's grabby hands, he growled into the receiver. “No.”

Agreeing to live with Jinyoung when they weren't hopping all over the world was the worst decision he ever made.

 _“Dude how do you_ not _have his number yet?!”_

Scratch that: second worst decision.

Befriending Jackson was the worst.

He sighed, and slumped back on the couch, watching Jinyoung get up and disappear into the kitchen. He was jetlagged, still smelled like the airport, and had a report to finish before the next morning, he really didn't have time for this.

“Jackson—”

 _“If it's not fate it's_ stalking _, Jaebum.”_

“ _Hyung,”_ he corrected. “And I’m not _stalking_ him.”

_“Maybe he's stalking you, then.”_

“Good night, Jackson.” He hung up, ignoring the shouted protests coming from the receiver.

His phone vibrated a few seconds later.

_852_WANG: You do know I have his number right._

_852_WANG: We’re kind of friends._

_852_WANG: Like best friends._

_852_WANG: And I'm kind of the reason you met in the first place (you're welcome by the way)._

_852_WANG: All you have to do is ask._

_DefSoulJB: I’m going to block you._

Jackson replied with a broken heart emoji, but mercifully left him alone after that.

The word _fate_ floated through his thoughts for the rest of the night.

 

And when he met Mark again — Thailand this time — the word came back to him.

“Something wrong?”

 They were laying out on a small rented boat somewhere off the shore of Ko Tao. It was one of those rare times Jaebum was able to arrive early for some free time. To his surprise, he had found Mark napping on the beach.

  _"_ _Fate_ ,” Jackson's obnoxious voice whispered delightedly in his ear.

He sighed and rolled over to see Mark laying on his side, head propped up on his hand, watching him.

He reached up and thread his fingers through the newly dyed blond hair until his hand came to the back of Mark’s neck. He pulled him forward into a kiss.

It felt nice — Mark's lips against his, the hot sun on his neck, the sound of water slapping against their boat...

Jaebum could stay like this forever.

They parted and he grinned, his thumb rubbing into the nape of Mark’s neck.

“You look good blond.”

Mark snorted and shoved him away.

“C’mon, I didn't spend money on this boat and a pair of snorkels to sit here all day.”

“ _I_ rented the boat,” he laughed back.

Mark tossed one of snorkels at him before jumping into the water, making sure to splash Jaebum on his way in.

Tomorrow, Mark would leave for Chiang Mai, and Jaebum would be touring a new resort. If fate did exist, he knew they'd meet again.

 

*

“I’m going to miss my flight,” Mark breathed between kisses.

“So leave,” Jaebum replied, moving his lips down his neck, his hands running across the pale stomach.

Mark arched into him, a small moan escaping  his lips.

“No.” He pulled Jaebum into another kiss. “I like Greece.”

 

*

  _852_WANG: Oh my fucking God I am unfriending both of you._

Jaebum frowned at the text, confused.

Seconds later Jinyoung texted a link followed by a string of laughing emojis.

It was Mark’s blog. He made a new entry.

 

**_10 Places, 10 Stories._ **

 

_A while ago, a friend told me about Ariadne's Thread. You give someone 10 stories that take place somewhere you've spent a lot of time, but you don't tell them where they took place. They have to find it on their own and visit._

_Sometimes seeing the world through another's eyes can enhance your experience. Imagine, instead of simply standing outside of the Eiffel Tower, you knew a story about a person who visited. They were proposed to there (cliché, I know). They had their first kiss. Had a fight. Maybe even broke up with a lover._

_Here are 10 of my stories that take place not in a single city, but all over the world. Like any good story, there's adventure, some funny incidents, frustration, even a love story..._

_Each story and place is special in their own way. I debated a lot whether I should share so much of myself. In the end, I think stories are meant to be shared._

_My challenge to you is to match the location with the story, and hopefully one day, you will be inspired to visit some of these wonderful places!_

 

Jaebum read the entry, wondering why Jackson and Jinyoung had sent it to him.

It didn't take long to figure it out. By the 3rd story, he already knew why — almost half of them were things he did with Jaebum.

The day they watched the sunset in Santorini, Greece, and stayed well after the stars came out, simply enjoying the beauty and the quiet.

The night they went skinny dipping in Laos. And got caught.

The time they were driving through Romania and had their car break down, forcing them to hitchhike all the way back to the city.

Then there was the last entry. The reason Jackson and Jinyoung texted him.

 

_I fell in love here, I think. Really, it shouldn't have been anything special. We met once. Through a friend, right before I decided to drop everything and travel the world. We met again here by chance. You smiled. Tired. Just off a long flight. By chance, we were staying in the same city. We had dinner. It was raining, do you remember?_

 

Jaebum did. He smiled and continued to read.

 

_Of all things I forgot an umbrella! I will never forget the way you laughed. I still use the tacky souvenir umbrella you bought me. It's my favorite._

_We've met by chance several times since. Every time I see you, it's harder to leave._

_Some would call it fate._

_Hopefully they're right._

 

The entry ended with a list of places in random order.

The final story, Jaebum knew.

His heart tugged when he saw it:  _London, England._

The first time they met after Seoul.

 

*

It was so cheesy.

In that cliché, romantic comedy kind of way.

Except it wasn't London, where they met next.

It was Seoul.

Outside a café with a large Union Jack flying next to a bright red door painted to look like a telephone booth. The Beatles played through the outdoor speakers, and sitting at one of the bright blue tables on the patio was a mop of red hair that had been blond the last time they met.

“Not exactly London,” he greeted with a smile, taking a seat without invitation. “Your blog said you were in India.”

Mark grinned as he looked up from his laptop — no doubt drafting another entry for his site.

“Surprise~” he sing-songed back.

They grinned at each other. The familiar warmth whenever he saw Mark spread through him.

Another seemingly random meeting. In the middle of Seoul. On a weekend Jaebum happened to be meeting Jack—

“I am going to kill Jackson,” he muttered, suddenly understanding.

Mark's grin widened.

“Caught on, have you?” he quipped, sliding a piece of paper forward.

His number.

 

*

“I still can't see you,” he said, holding his phone to his ear, straining his neck to see over the mass of people holding signs and waiting for loved ones outside Arrivals.

_“Turn around.”_

He turned. Coming towards him, out of the doors from the Arrivals gates, was Mark.

“You ass,” he greeted, hanging up. “I thought you were already here.”

Mark grinned and kissed him.

“Flight was delayed.”

“How was Krakow?” he asked as they left the airport.

“Cold.”

 

It was bright and sunny that day. Jaebum took a moment to close his eyes and take a long, deep breath of warm air.

For all the places he had been over the years, it was his first time in LA. And for once, it wasn't for business. Mark was determined to show Jaebum everything in his hometown — from Disneyland and Santa Monica pier, to the five hour drive across the desert to Las Vegas.

In a week, they would part again. Jaebum for Shanghai, Mark for Honduras.

Jaebum wasn't sure how long their lives would continue like this — whirlwind meetings and long partings. Domestic life with Mark was one spent making sure nothing was left behind in hotel rooms, and kissing goodbye even when they were running late for a flight. And part of him never wanted that to change.

"Do you ever think about it?" he asked, as they stood outside, waiting for Mark's parents to pick them up. All around them families and friends were being reunited.

"Think about what?" Mark tilted his head in question.

He shrugged. "I don't know...dates that didn't involve Skype or hiking through the jungle. Anniversaries that aren't spent in airport lounges..."

There was a careful silence before Mark replied, "Do you?"

Jaebum grinned and looked at him. "Never."

Mark grinned back. "Me either."


End file.
